


your presence automatically makes everything better

by jemilyrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emily loves JJ and JJ loves her back, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, High School AU, I love them so much, Sleepy Cuddles, They Said I Love You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahhhhh it's so soft, head over heels in love, heart eyes, theyre so hopelessly in love, theyre so soft omg i cannot, theyre the softest dorks ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyrights/pseuds/jemilyrights
Summary: 17 year old emily prentiss is stressed and she can't sleep so she goes to her girlfriend jj's house
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	your presence automatically makes everything better

**Author's Note:**

> high school AU: 17 year old emily and 16 year old jj

Emily Prentiss laid flat on her bed staring at the ceiling above her. It was well past midnight, a time when any stable-minded human being would be fast asleep. Emily however, was in a bit of a different situation. Mind riddled with questions about her future– where she would go to college, what she would major in, what she even wanted to do as an adult, and how in the hell she would make her mother proud while still keeping the most important aspects of her personality intact–, seventeen-year-old Emily Prentiss found herself tossing and turning until sunrise trying to suppress her inner turmoil into the neat little compartments at the back of her mind.

She let out an irritated sigh, flipping back her thick plush comforter and reaching out to grab her cellphone from the bedside table. Knowing there was only one person in the entire world that could help ease her troubles at the moment, Emily scrolled through her contacts, stopping at the name of one Jennifer Jareau, and began typing.

**_“hey i couldn’t sleep i’m coming over xx”_ **

**_“omg i was just about to text you the same exact thing”_ **

**_“i’m guessing it’s ok that i come over then?”_ **

**_“ofc baby <3” _ **

**_“it’s super early tho so remember to come through the window”_ **

**_“okay love, see you in a bit”_ **

Emily smiled at herself as she put her phone down and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a huge hoodie she knew JJ would be very appreciative of. Grabbing her keys and her phone, she quietly stepped out of the front door and into the used pickup truck that heavily contrasted the grand elegance of the rest of her family’s property. An “undignified embarrassment”, as her mother often referred to it, but something Emily found comforting and at times grounding in the midst of her family’s prim and proper political perfection.

She drove the eight minutes it took to get to JJ’s house and by the time she parked her truck on the side of the road, her phone’s clock read 5:43 AM. Following the blonde’s instructions, Emily made her way to the backyard where she was able to easily climb the back wall of the house onto the roof, and crawl her way over to JJ’s window. Knowing that her arrival had been anticipated, she slid open the unlocked window and awkwardly stumbled into her girlfriend’s bedroom, landing on a shaggy purple area rug with a soft _thump_.

Kicking her shoes off, Emily straightened herself up to meet a head of adorably tousled sun-kissed blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes, not so subtly staring up at her from her queen-sized bed.

“‘mily!” JJ cheered in a soft childlike voice, extending her arms out from under her comforter, inviting the brunette in for a hug.

Emily flashed a stupid grin before launching herself onto the bed, practically tackling JJ as she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde’s small frame while peppering playful yet loving kisses all over her girlfriend’s face. “Hey Jen I missed you so much,” she breathed out in between kisses.

“I saw you last night, silly,” JJ replied, giggling. Emily’s kisses subsided as she tangled her legs with JJ’s, rolling them over so they were facing each other while on their sides, still embracing.

“So? I still missed you like crazy,” Emily said as she rested her head where JJ’s neck met her shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of lemongrass shampoo. She tightened her grip on the blonde’s waist, feeling the stress from earlier melt away into nothing.

“What’s wrong, Em? Why couldn’t you sleep?” JJ inquired, sensing something was off with her favorite person in the world.

“I’m not gonna get away with saying I missed you too much to sleep, am I?” Emily sulked.

“No,” JJ chuckled, gently pushing Emily from her shoulder to look into deep chocolate eyes. She ran her fingers through silky black hair. “Talk to me, Em. What’s up?”

“It’s nothing, really. I’m just stressing about schools and my future, that’s all,” Emily sighed. “I just wanted to come see you because you automatically make everything better.”

JJ felt herself blush. “Is it working?”

“So far, yes,” Emily smiled softly, pulling the blonde’s body flush against her own.

“Good, I’m glad. But it's not nothing, you know. Your worries, I mean. So, do you wanna talk about it now or do you wanna take a nap first and then talk about it?”

“Sleep now, please,” Emily smiled innocently, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of JJ’s hand rubbing soft circles on her back.

JJ shifted to lay on her back, wrapping her right arm around Emily’s shoulders, pressing the brunette to her side. Emily draped her right arm over JJ’s torso, pulling her impossibly closer, nuzzling into the warmth of her side and resting her head on the top portion of her chest.

Sighing contentedly, Emily began, “JJ?”

“Yeah Em?”

“I love you,” she whispered, stroking the bottom of JJ's rib cage over the soft fabric of her sleeping shirt with her thumb. And even though it was her first time uttering those words to JJ, they felt so incredibly right, spilling out of her mouth effortlessly.

JJ pulled the brunette up so she could look into the beautiful brown eyes of the girl she had hopelessly fallen for. Cupping her cheek, JJ said softly, “I love you too, Em. So much.” She leaned in, capturing Emily’s lips in a slow, languid kiss that hopefully conveyed everything JJ was feeling but struggled to find the right words to communicate.

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page then,” Emily grinned, pulling back a little breathlessly.

“God, you’re such a dork,” JJ laughed lightly.

“Yeah but I’m _your_ dork and you already said you love me, no takebacks,” Emily smiled playfully, resting her head back on the top of JJ’s chest, tangling their legs together.

“That I do, and I wouldn’t take it back for the world” the sixteen-year-old whispered, pressing her lips to the crown of Emily’s head, threading her fingers through raven black hair.

JJ stroked softly until she felt her girlfriend’s breathing begin to even out, at which point she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep, JJ reveled in the knowledge that she had the unconditional love of the unconscious teen beside her, whose feelings she very consciously returned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol i had fun writing this one. i might add a part 2 who knows :)  
> anyways they're so soft and in love i love them with all my heart


End file.
